About her
Early life Her full name is Kristen Jaymes Stewart. She was born on April 9th, in 1990 and raised in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles Los Angeles], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/California California]. Her father, John Stewart, is a stage manager and television producer who has worked for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox_Broadcasting_Company Fox]. Her mother, Jules Mann-Stewart, is a script supervisor originally from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maroochydore Maroochydore], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queensland,_Australia Queensland Australia] She has an older brother, Cameron Stewart.Stewart attended school until the seventh grade, and then continued her education by correspondence.She has since completed high school. Career Stewart's acting career began at the age of eight, after an agent saw her perform in her elementary school's Christmas play. Stewart's first role was a nonspeaking part in the movie ''The Thirteenth Year''. Then, she had another part in the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones_in_Viva_Rock_Vegas The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas ]as the "ring toss girl". She subsequently appeared in the independent film ''The Safety of Objects'', in which she played the tomboy daughter of a troubled single mother (). Stewart had a major role in the Hollywood film ''Panic Room'', playing the sullen, diabetic daughter of a divorced mother (). The film received generally positive reviews, and Stewart garnered positive notices for her performance. After ''Panic Room'''s success, Stewart was cast in another thriller, ''Cold Creek Manor'', playing the daughter of 's and 's characters; the film generally failed at the box office. Her first starring role followed, in the children's action-comedy ''Catch That Kid'', opposite [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_Thieriot Max Thieriot ]and . Stewart also played the role of Lila in the thriller ''Undertow''. To date, Stewart's most critically acclaimed role may be in the television film ''Speak'' (2004), based on the novel by . Stewart, 13 at the time of filming, played high school freshman Melinda Sordino, who stops almost all verbal contact after being [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rape raped] and who deals with enormous amounts of emotional turmoil. Stewart received great praise for playing the character, who had only a few speaking lines, but kept up a dark-witted commentary inside her head throughout the film. In 2005, Stewart appeared in the fantasy-adventure film ''Zathura'', playing the role of Lisa, the irresponsible older sister of two little boys, who turn their house into a spacecraft hurtling uncontrollably in outer space by playing a board game. The movie received praise by critics, but Stewart's performance did not garner much media attention as it was noted that her character is immobilized during most of the movie. The following year, she played the character Maya in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fierce_People_(film) Fierce People]'', directed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffin_Dunne Griffin Dunne]. After that film, she received the lead role of Jess Solomon in the supernatural thriller movie ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Messengers The Messengers]''. In 2007, Stewart appeared as teenager Lucy Hardwicke in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_the_Land_of_Women In the Land of Women]'', a romantic drama starring [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meg_Ryan Meg Ryan] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam_Brody Adam Brody]. The movie, as well as Stewart's performance, received mixed reviews. That same year, Stewart starred in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sean_Penn Sean Penn]'s critically acclaimed adaptation film ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Into_the_Wild_(film) Into the Wild]''. For her portrayal of Tracy — a teenage singer who has a crush on young adventurer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_McCandless Christopher McCandless] — Stewart received generally positive reviews. After ''Into the Wild'', Stewart had a cameo appearance in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jumper_(film) Jumper]'' and also appeared in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Just_Happened What Just Happened]'', which was released in October 2008. She also co-stars in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cake_Eaters The Cake Eaters]'' and ''The Yellow Handkerchief'', both independent films that have only been screened at film festivals. On November 16, 2007, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Summit_Entertainment Summit Entertainment] announced that Stewart would play [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bella_Swan Isabella "Bella" Swan] in the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(2008_film) ''Twilight''], based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephenie_Meyer Stephenie Meyer]'s bestselling vampire romance novel of the same name. Stewart was on the set of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventureland_(film) Adventureland]'' when director [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catherine_Hardwicke Catherine Hardwicke] visited her for an informal screen test which "captivated" the director. She stars alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Pattinson Robert Pattinson], who plays [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Cullen Edward Cullen], her character's vampire boyfriend. The film began production in February 2008 and finished filming in May 2008. ''Twilight'' was released domestically on November 21, 2008. After the release of ''Twilight'', Kristen Stewart was awarded the MTV Movie Award for Best Female Performance for her portrayal as Bella Swan. Stewart reappeared as Bella in the sequel, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Moon_(2009_film) New Moon]'', and will reprise this role in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eclipse_(2010_film) Eclipse]''. Stewart will star in a movie called ''K-11'' with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikki_Reed Nikki Reed], also of ''Twilight'', and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Mewes Jason Mewes]. The film, which is being directed by Stewart's mother, takes place in a dorm of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles_County Los Angeles County] Jail, and will feature both Stewart and Reed as male characters. Stewart was also cast to portray [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joan_Jett Joan Jett] in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Runaways_(film) The Runaways]'', a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biopic biopic] of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Runaways the titular band] from writer-director [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Floria_Sigismondi Floria Sigismondi]. Stewart met with Jett over the 2008-2009 New Year to prepare for the role, and hopes to be able to sing in the film. Personal life Stewart currently lives in Woodland Hills in Los Angeles, California. In a 2008 interview with ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanity_Fair_(magazine) Vanity Fair]'', Stewart stated that she was dating actor [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Angarano Michael Angarano], her co-star from the movie ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Speak_(film) Speak]''. Stewart has expressed a desire to live and work in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia], saying, "I want to go to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_Sydney Sydney University] in Australia. My mom's from there." Apart from acting, she is also interested in attending college in the near future, saying, "I want to go to college for literature. I want to be a writer. I mean, I love what I do, but it's not all I want to do — be a professional liar for the rest of my life." Stewart is a guitar player and singer. Filmography